Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Numemon
(On a dark starry night in Mobiusland, all was quiet, but then something, or someone, zipped by the trees in the air. It wasn’t just one shadowy figure, but seventeen shadowy figures. After landing on the cliff edge (Not to be confused with the Forest Labyrinth’s cliff edge), the figures revealed themselves to be Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf. Rouge holds up a pair of binoculars to her eyes and looked around) Shadow: Anything, Rouge? (After scouring the area, Rouge sighed in defeat and puts her binoculars away) Rouge: I’m afraid there’s nothing so far. Shadow: Not good. Tails: There has to be clues around here somewhere…. (Suddenly, a bright light turned on towards them as a horn honked at them, surprising the non-serious members. They turned and recognized a green jeep. Inside the jeep are three figures, two women and a Mobian jackal. The first woman is quite tall, appearing to be about twice the height of the Mario Brothers, with green skin, like most members of the Beanish species, large, pink eyes, an elongated head with a large mouth and jagged teeth, an India-style bead on her forehead, large purple horn-like objects on top of her head, and wearing a large, purple, long-sleeved robe with a pink sleeveless undergarment and yellow sleeve rims, with the sleeves of her cloak revealing to be very large and roughly frayed on the edges and are somewhat reminiscent of bat wings. She is Cackletta, a bounty hunter. The second woman is a mushroom-like creature with purple skin, purple hair with pale blue polka dots tied in a bun, glowing magenta eyes with no visible irises or pupils, pale blue lips, and wearing green earrings, a magenta short-sleeved dress with a dark magenta sash on her hips, pink floral designs on her dress and sleeves, a platinum crown with a black jewel, white arm gloves, and a black jewel on a platinum brooch. She is Princess Shroob, Cackletta's partner and another bounty hunter. The Mobian jackal with them has black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, and yellow pupils, and wearing a white jumpsuit, black gloves, and black boots. He is Infinite, another bounty hunter. They are Sonic’s group's new teammates they recently recruited after their new comrades claimed they are reformed bounty hunters out to capture Eggman and Mephiles. Right now, they are on a mission to rescue three missing Numemon under the suspicion that they are abducted by Eggman, Mephiles, and their pirates and also find out why. Anyway, after they notice, Knuckles spoke up) Knuckles: You nearly gave us heart attacks, Infinite, Cackletta, and Princess Shroob. Infinite: (Sarcastically) Well, sorry for that. (Seriously) ''You need to loosen up on these kind of surprise attacks. Cackletta: And we just searched this spot for clues already. ''(To Shroob) Right? Shroob: Indeed. Cackletta: See? Zip. Nothing. Sonic: I wouldn’t be giving up that easily and quickly if I were you. Espio: Those three missing Numemon must be somewhere. (Cackletta rolls her eyes and was about to interject when Infinite and Shroob spoke up) Infinite: He’s right. Shroob: Let’s look down the cliff side. We’ll find some clues there. (After Sonic's group grabbed the jeep’s edges, they use their powerful strength to pick it up and fly down the cliff edge gracefully when suddenly, a flap covering the back of the jeep flapped up, revealing three small screaming creatures. They are identical; They are some kind of lime green slug-type Digimon with white snail-like eyes with red irises and black pupils, blue spots on their backs, white teeth, and red tongues in their mouths. They are the Numemon. Wait, Numemon?! After hearing them scream, they landed gracefully and the group noticed them) Cackletta: Well, what do you know? Three missing Numemon were missing and we found them. Infinite: Mission accomplished. Charmy: Yay! (The serious members of Sonic's group, however, knew something else about those three Numemon) Silver: Wait! Omega: We don’t think these are the three missing Numemon we’re looking for. Shroob: (Confused) What? Silver: These three Numemon are the ones we told to stay home while we rescue their missing friends. Vector: (Flatly) Let me guess. Infinite: Stowaways, right? (Suddenly, before Sonic could speak to the three Numemon, the three latters already jumped out of the jeep and running through the forest) Numemon: We must find the lost ones! (Cackletta and Shroob climb out of the jeep and ran up to them, stopping them) Shroob: Whoa, whoa! We’ll find your friends. Just not around here. Numemon 1: We sense they’re here somewhere. Numemon 2: Which is why we insist on coming with you. (The others climbed out of the jeep and caught up with them) Infinite: What are you talking about by “Sense they’re here?” Numemon: The Uni-Mind, that's what. Shroob: The Uni-what? Sonic's group: The Uni-Mind. Infinite, Cackletta, and Shroob: Huh? Knuckles: It is a special giant sphere that connects the minds and hearts of the Good Digimon throughout all of Mobiusland. Sonic: The Good Digimon and fairies taught us that. Espio: Which is part of Mobiusland history. Cackletta: And what makes you say that? Omega: Because…. (Realizes) Wait. Cream: What is it, Omega? Cheese: (Questioningly) Chao, chao? Omega: Our worst fear come true. Blaze: (Realizing slowly along with Omega) You don’t mean…? (They think and then spoke in realization) Sonic's group: Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles! Infinite: And your point is? Sonic: My friends and I have a terrible feeling that Eggman and Mephiles must’ve kidnapped the three Numemon to find out more about the Uni-Mind. (A pause) Cackletta: What plot?! Shroob: You always think Eggman and Mephiles are behind every single plot as if they caused a kitten stuck up in a tree! Numemon 3: Those fiendish pirates! Why can’t they leave poor kitty cats alone? (Cackletta palms her face in annoyance on what Numemon 3 said) Cackletta: (Groans in anger) That was a figure of speech, foolish Digimon. (Shroob walks over to a cave entrance) Shroob: I think we found nothing but a dark dank-looking cave. (The Numemon suddenly run up to the entrance) Numemon: The lost ones! Shroob: What are you talking about? Numemon 2: Our friends are in there deep within. Infinite: Are you sure they’re in there? Cackletta: Or are you being delirious? Numemon: Here! (They run in, much to the Sonic's group’s shock and Infinite, Cackletta, and Shroob’s surprise) Sonic: Wait! (They run in after them) Max: Don’t go in alone! (Omega activates his flashlight on his arm and after Tails pulls his flashlight out, they start looking around) Shadow: (Whispering) Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. Charmy: (About to talk loud) Wh…? (Realizes then whispers) Why’s that? (Shadow points at the ceiling of the cave to reveal regular bats sleeping above, and the others realize) Shroob: (Whispering) Oh, okay. (After looking around without waking the bats up, they find the three Numemon stowaways standing in front of a giant carved stone door with a symbol shaped like Eggman's face with flames around it) Infinite: (Whispering) Is that…? (Sonic's group recognized the symbol) Sonic: (Whispering) Yep. Just as we thought. Cackletta: (Whispering) Whoa, whoa, whoa. “We?” You mean “You” as in you seventeen. Espio: (Whispering) What we need to figure out is how to open that door. (Cackletta then walked up to a small scanner next to the door and after putting a magic spell on her left hand, she scanned it on the scanner and to Sonic’s group's surprise, the scanner accepted the hand by turning it’s light from red to green and the door slowly opened) Knuckles: (Whispering flatly) Or that works. (They enter the passageway cautiously, but then, Numemon 3 tripped on a broken stalactite on the ground and fell down. The group heard and noticed and then witnessed Numemon 1 and 2 helping Numemon 3 up) Infinite: (Whispering) Are they always that clumsy? Rouge: (Whispering) No. It’s just a broken stalactite that tripped him. (Big suddenly noticed something ahead of him and the group) Big: (Whispering) Uh…. Not just one. (Froggy quietly croaks in agreement. The others noticed and saw a bunch of stalactites on the ground. After flying and carrying Infinite, Shroob, and the Numemon across them to the other side, Sonic's group, as well as Cackletta who flew across, landed safely and they hurry ahead. Inside a water cavern, a huge pirate ship with the flame and Eggman symbols sat there. There appeared to be no one on board, but just off the ship on the side of the cavern, resided a chamber. Inside the chamber, revealed to be a familiar pirate crew, in the form of Braig, Vanitas, Mr. Electric, Etemon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Hunter J, Chef Bergen, Antasma, Bowser, Kahmunrah, and Mr. Swackhammer. They were doing their business studying three different Numemon trapped within a glass case all strapped down. With the crew are eight little creatures that resemble Bowser called Koopalings. The first Koopaling is a female with a bald head, blue eyes, long black eyelashes, yellow and beige scaled skin, big pink lips, a yellow tail without spikes, a pink turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing large, golden bracelets around the wrists, a large pink and white polka-dotted ribbon on her head, a red beaded necklace, and pink pumps. She is Wendy Koopa, Bowser's daughter, the third youngest Koopaling, and the first new crew member. The second Koopaling is a male with yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored pink, two sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a pink turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists and black sunglasses with red rims. He is Roy Koopa, Bowser's first son, the second oldest Koopaling, Wendy’s big brother, and the second new crew member. The third Koopaling is another male with three strands of hair, a gray star-shaped birthmark over his left eye, brown and beige scaled skin with the head colored white, unruly black eyebrows, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a brown tail without spikes, a light gray turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. He is Morton Koopa Jr., Bowser's second son, the third oldest Koopaling, Wendy’s other big brother, Roy’s little brother, and the third new crew member. The fourth Koopaling is another male with blue Beethoven-esque hair, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, black eyebrows, a sharp tooth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. He is Ludwig von Koopa, Bowser's third son, the oldest Koopaling, Wendy, Roy, and Morton’s big brother, and the fourth new crew member. The fifth Koopaling is another male with a blue Mohawk that resembles a cockscomb, blue eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists. He is Larry Koopa, Bowser's fourth son, the middle Koopaling, Wendy’s other big brother, Roy, Morton, and Ludwig’s little brother, and the fifth new crew member. The sixth Koopaling is another male with a yellow, fuchsia, and cyan rainbow-colored Mohawk, blue eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green, four sharp teeth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell without spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists and black glasses with clear lenses. He is Iggy Koopa, Bowser's fifth son, the second youngest Koopaling, Wendy, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, and Larry’s little brother, and the sixth new crew member. The seventh Koopaling is another male with a red, yellow, green, blue, and purple rainbow-colored Mohawk, a lazy eye, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and the cheeks have red war paint, a yellow tail without spikes, a green turtle-like shell without spikes, and wearing black cuffs with small white spikes around the wrists, and sometimes rode on a green beach ball with a yellow star on it. He is Lemmy Koopa, Bowser's sixth son, the other second youngest Koopaling, Iggy’s twin brother, Wendy, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, and Larry’s other little brother, and the seventh new crew member. And the last Koopaling is another male with short red hair tied in a small ponytail, black eyes, red eyebrows, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has small white horns, a sharp tooth jutting out from inside his upper lip, a yellow tail without spikes, and a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and wearing black cuffs around the wrists, a black hair bob, and a white bib-like bandanna with a snarling mouth on it. He is Bowser Jr., or Junior for short, Bowser's seventh son, the youngest Koopaling, Wendy, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy’s little brother, and the last new crew member. Suddenly, a giant door opened, revealed to the surprised crew to be…. Wack Lizardi, much to the crew’s relief. Then Wack walked down to them with a curious look on his face as the door shuts behind him) Wack: Anything at all? Braig: Unfortunately, no. (They resume their work and the door opens again much to the surprise of the crew, thinking it’s their captain and admiral, but instead, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot emerged) Orbot: Anything at all? Cubot and Tribot: Yeah, anything at all? Mr. Electric: No. Nothing at all. Wack: (Sighs) Oh boy. Orbot: We should go tell the captain and admiral. Tribot: And they definitely won’t like this. (They leave and the door shuts. Just when the crew were about to resume their work, the door opens again, surprising them again, but Cubot emerged instead) Braig: This is getting to be annoying! Cubot: Sorry. But I just came back to ask what we should tell the captain and admiral. Braig: Oh, that. Mr. Electric: Tell them that we made a discovery that the Numemon, along with the Good Digimon think as one. But the only problem is…. Antasma: We don’t know how they do it. Cubot: Ooh, they’re definitely not going to like this! (Cubot left and the door shuts again. The crew resumes their work and then the door opens again, much to the crew’s annoyance and anger) Bowser: Now what?! (Then their annoyance and anger turned to shock and surprise, for this time, Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles have arrived, and Mephiles is holding Cubot by his neck) Cubot: (Choking) See? Didn’t like it. (After Mephiles dropped Cubot, he and Eggman entered the room towards the glass case as Wack, Orbot, and Tribot entered the room too. The Koopalings got curious) Junior: What do you intend on doing with the captives? Koopalings: Yeah, what? Bowser: Watch and learn, my kids. Eggman: It's simple. (Then after Eggman pushed a button, opening the glass case, Mephiles unstrapped the three captive Numemon and picked them up by their eyestalks. Then Mephiles used his magic from his finger to shock the captives, hurting them) Captive Numemon 1: We will still never talk! Captive Numemon 2: We are one! Captive Numemon 3: Do what you want, but we’ll never talk! Eggman: Mine and Mephiles’ plan exactly. Mephiles: Indeed. (Back outside, Sonic’s group arrived in the water cavern) Sonic: There’s Eggman and Mephiles’ ship. Vector: And an ugly one than the one we took from them. Tails: Except their old ship was original and we amped it up since we defeated them last time. (Just when the three stowaway Numemon were about to move forward, Sonic's group stopped them) Sonic: Wait! Shadow: You can’t go further now. Kayla: Just stay here where it’s safe until we come back with your friends. (Suddenly, the Numemon grimaced in pain) Numemon: Oh! (Thinking they said “No,” Kayla spoke up) Kayla: We understand your concern for your friends, but we insist. Blaze: So just stay put. (The Numemon suddenly grimace in pain again) Numemon: Oh! Knuckles: (Turning to Sonic's group in confusion) Feels like a little bit of a chain reaction. Numemon: No! We feel their pain! (Grimacing in pain) ''Oh! ''(Realizing, Sonic's group spoke up) Sonic's group: Oh yeah! Kayla: The Uni-Mind thing we learned of. Max: But you’ll agree to stay put, right? Numemon: Yes. Espio: Good boys. (The group, except the three stowaway Numemon, fly down to the ground level where the chamber is, and they quietly peeked in to see Eggman and Mephiles, having smoke chained the three captive Numemon to three chairs, about to interrogate them) Eggman: Where is this Uni-Mind you have? Mephiles: Answer us or you die. Captive Numemon: Never! Eggman: (Smirking) Wrong answer. Mephiles: (Smirking) We’ll just have to pick your brains. (They turn to Mr. Electric for support) Eggman: Where’s the new brain dissector? Mr. Electric: Right here. (Just when they were going to use the brain dissector, Blaze shot her fireball and destroyed it. Then Sonic's group, Infinite, Cackletta, and Shroob jumped out of hiding and aimed their weapons at the villains) Tails: Don’t even think about it. Knuckles: Release those Numemon now! Eggman: Then come and get them. (Mephiles snaps his fingers and the smoke chains binding the Numemon tightened. Suddenly, Rouge used a Flash grenade to create a blinding light surrounding the chamber. As all the pirates struggled to see what’s going on, Sonic's group, Infinite, Shroob, and Cackletta, wearing sunglasses, knocked the pirate crew out with smoke pellets and just when the light died down, Sonic cuts the smoke chains with his dagger, freeing the Numemon. After he picked them up, the light finished dying down and Eggman and Mephiles are missing. After looking around in caution, Sonic’s group suddenly noticed the pirates coming to and quickly escaped. After returning to the three stowaway Numemon, Sonic’s group began to retreat when suddenly, the sleeping bats woke up and attacked them) Knuckles: (To the bats while swatting his fists at them) Back off! (Suddenly, the bats stopped attacking the group and flew away, much to the group’s confusion) Infinite: Something tells me those bats didn’t fly away for no reason…. (Suddenly, Eggman and Mephiles’ voices are spoken through a megaphone in the cave) Eggman: (Voice-over) It’s because the self-destruct sequence is activated on our way out. Mephiles: (Voice-over) So enjoy blowing up! (After their evil laughter echoed the cave walls, the timer appeared and the countdown from one minute has begun) Charmy: Let’s get out of here! (Suddenly, a small explosion destroyed part of the wall, revealing Bowser and the Koopalings having caused it) Roy: I don’t think so, pests. (Morton and Bowser suddenly jumped down at them, and punched Knuckles down. However, just when Larry prepared to shoot Knuckles with his magic wand, Sonic's group tackled Bowser and the Koopalings down, knocking the magic wand aside and jumped out of the way, letting Silver throw them aside with his psychokinesis. After recovering, Bowser grabbed the magic wand in anger) Bowser: Enough psychic magic! (Just when he fired, another explosion hits another part of the wall, causing a rockslide to drag him and the Koopalings out of the cave) Sonic: Come on! (Suddenly, they heard Infinite, Cackletta, and Shroob groan, and Sonic's group and the six Numemon turned to see them trapped under a pile of boulders) Vector: Infinite, Shroob, Cackletta! (They rush over to their comrades to free them) Charmy: Hang in there! Shroob: Never mind us! Cackletta: Just get out of here! Shadow: We’re not leaving you! Infinite: Just do it! (Hesitating at first as ten seconds arrived, Sonic's group and the Numemon nods sadly in agreement and they flew out of safety without them before the timer reached zero. Once out while the sun began to rise, they see the explosion blow up the cave and a piece of a boulder crushed the jeep, causing it to ignite in flames. Later that morning, Sonic's group is holding a memorial for Infinite, Cackletta, and Shroob, and attending it with them are the Numemon, and even the Good Digimon, the fairies, consisting Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku, the Trolls and their king, Peppy, his daughter, Princess Poppy, her fiancé, Branch, the mermaids, consisting Princesses Peach, Daisy, and Zelda, Rosalina, Samus, and Krystal and the Lost Starter Pokemon, consisting Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio) Knuckles: (Sadly) Even though Infinite, Cackletta, and Shroob were with us for a short time, they bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape. Tails: (Sadly) They were not only good friends, but good comrades. Sonic's group: (Sadly) That's right. Shadow: (Sadly) They…. Will be missed very much, like her.... (After Sonic's group wiped their tears away, Sonic resumed his speech as everyone bowed their heads down in sadness. Even Zelda shedded some tears as Krystal tearfully hugs her in comfort) Sonic: And from this day forward, me and my friends will never accept another comrade into our team and get them in harm’s way because of us. Knuckles: That we promise. Shadow: And to keep you all safe. Sonic's group: We work alone, with what we have in our team only. (The others then placed their right hand on their chests and began their oath to the Law of Mobiusland) Good guys: This is the Law of Mobiusland, as old and true as both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences, like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back. For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. Amen. (With that, they solemnly resumed their usual lives) Coming up: Molly and her family and friends will meet four new friends and Molly's family's loving grandfather during and after school in London and attend a book signing for Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal, while at the same time, Sonic and his team welcome six new recruits with a shocking and unexpected surprise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies